Tender
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Oneshot! KishIchigo Kish saves Ichigo's life, puting himself in terrible danger. Ichigo must find a way to counteract the poison, fighting her feelings the whole way. Will she help him, or leave him.


**_I shall dedicate this beautiful little peice to Miss-Mini-Mew, who was the one to suggest it. Thank you so much for the idea, I hope you enjoy this story. _**

**_Anywho, it's been a bit since I did a Kish/Ichigo fic and it was fun. I hope you all enjoy this. _**

**_Remember: This is a oneshot, meaning I will NOT be continuing it...it shall stay one chapter and one chapter only._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!_**

* * *

**_Tender_**

"What do you think your doing!" Ichigo shreiked at the young alien who had launched himself at her a moment ago. She roughly pushed him off, and sat up wary of any pains in her body. What had just happened, and...where in the world were they? "What did you do, you jerk!"

Mumbling in irritation Kish stood up, "Some thanks that is." He growled to himself, just loud enough to hear, "I save her life and all I get is complaints."

Ichigo swallowed the words raising in her throat and stared at the green haired hotty in disbelief, "What?"

Slowly Kish turned towards her, then leaned down til their faces were inches apart, "You heard me kitten, I just saved your sorry little life." He was sick of it, no matter how often he praised her, wooed her, _kissed_ her, she still treated him like a lower life form, someone not even worth contemplating.

"Saved me from what?" She asked hotly, clearly not believing him. Why should she, he had tried to kill her more times then not, and when he wasn't trying to kill her, he was stealing kisses!

Kish straightened, staring at her contemplatively, "You really don't know, do you?" He asked after a moment, her venemous expression answered that question readily enough. He turned away then, "That creature you destroyed, it was basically a living bomb. Pai sent it in hopes that when you killed it, it would take care of you as well." He couldn't let that happen, so he had disobeyed a direct order to save her. And for what? Nothing. Not even a little "thank you".

"Why would you save me?" She asked cautiously, faintly remembering the bright light that had enveloped them when Kish had tackled her. What had happened to the other mews!

Kish turned to look at her as if she was stupid, she hated that feeling, especially when it was this alien that made her feel it. "I saved you because I couldn't stand the thought of you being gone. I saved you because you don't deserve to die like that." I saved you because I love you! It remained unsaid between them, but it was almost as if he had said it aloud, and Ichigo's breath hitched as her heart started hammering. Her fist flew to her chest and her eyes clowded over in confusion, why was she reacting like that? he wasn't even human! His next words brought her out of her thoughts, "Don't worry about your little friends, they were far enough away to not be hit by the explotion." He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead he had turned around and the air in her lungs left in a hiss not unlike a cats.

"You're hurt!" Ichigo exlaimed seeing his torn and bloody shirt and back. He was favoring one leg and there was blood dripping from his right arm.

The young alien's back went ram rod straight.

"Let me see." She said, climbing to her feet and walking towards him. Kish turned, backing up, a cool expression on his face.

"That's not necessary." He said firmly, making a split second decision, "I'll take you home."

Before Ichigo could open her mouth Kish had grabbed her arm with his uninjured hand and a wave of virdigo gripped her. The next moment her feet touched the floor of her bed and the wave of dizzyness passed allowing her to see without the world spinning.

Her crimson eyes fixed on Kish standing before her, his golden orbs were unfocused as he swayed. Then his legs failed him and he started to collapse, his beautiful eyes hiding behind a fringe of long dark lashes. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, hurrying to catch him.

Kish's weight slammed into her and she was forced to back up in hopes of retaining her balance, only her legs hit the edge of her bed and they both toppled onto the soft matress.

After her breath returned to her she gently pushed the uncontious alien off her, and set about to make him comfortable, shifting him onto his stomache and carefully moving him completely onto her bed. She studiously ignored the blood staining her hands and sheets as she tenderly removed his shirt. She flushed as she realized his pants would also have to be removed so she could tend to his leg as well.

Ichigo made absolutely sure there was a blanket covering his private area's as she manuvered him out of his "pants", a bright red flush staining her cheeks.

Her jostling him so much must have woke him up, because he started to moan softly in pain, twisting away from her hands. "No...stop, you'll only hurt yourself more." She cooed softly, holding him down gently. "Now, don't move, I'll be right back with some stuff for your back."

Kish closed his eyes, having opened them at the pain lancing through his back, leg and arm. He should probably just leave now, if he stayed he'd just end up getting hurt more, and not of a physical nature. Having Ichigo so close, having her being...nice...it was just more then he could take, knowing she'd never be his.

He carefully got to his knees on the bed, the blanket slipping from around his waist to pool about his legs unheeded. He tried to teleport out of the room, but everything started to reel again and he swayed his vision going black. The last thing he felt before unconciousness took him again was the soft matress engulfing him.

Ichigo came back into the room to find Kish passed out again and the blanket no longer covering his rather nice backside. Catching herself staring, she turned her eyes away quickly, her color darkening in emberresment and ears layed flat against her head, tail twitching slightly.

She set the bowl of warm water she'd fetched next to him on the bed, placing the rag in the water before carefully replacing the blanket, carefull not to look (no matter how much she wanted to).

Next she wringed the water from the towel and started to dab at the wounds he had received from protecting her from the blast. Masaya would never have done that for her, not riskingh his own pretty self for her. Sometimes she wasn't even sure he liked her, unlike Kish, who was always kissing her and telling her that he liked her. It was more then Masaya had ever done.

The next thing Kish knew was something poking painfully at the bloody wounds on his back. They burned like it was a fire she was using instead of a rag. He groaned in pain, still unable to move without feeling dizzy, much less using his powers to escape, that seemed to have an even more drastic effect on him then plain moving. "Just leave me alone." He moaned out, wishing she'd go away and leave him to die in peice.

She didn't though, staying beside him and gently touching the cloth to his torn and blistered flesh. Despite the painful looking sores, she couldn't help but notice how smooth his skin was. Or how pale it was compared to her's, or how his muscels bunched and rippled when she touched his back.

After washing all the blood from his arm and back she took a deep breath and moved to his leg. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight, it was torn raggedly and looked like it would need stitches. But before she could even begin to clean it, she'd have to take out the thorn that had wedged itself in there. It was about the size of her fist, and pitch black. It must have been a present from the creature that she had destroyed.

The flesh around the thorn was also turning black and she realized with alarm that it must be poisonous. Before touching the thorn Ichigo went and got a small towel so she wouldn't be effected by the poison. "I'm sorry Kish, this is going to hurt." She warned him, guilt swamping her as she gripped the thorn and started pulling.

Kish felt the flesh in his leg tear as Ichigo tried to pull something out. A scream was wrenched from his body and tears formed in his eyes. He'd never felt anything so painful. After the thing was torn from his leg he was left half panting half sobing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Ichigo said over and over as tears flowed from her own eyes. His pain was so tangeble, and it was agony to be the one bestowing it on him. She felt like the executioner, but she wasn't done yet. She still had to clean it, and she had no idea how to counteract the poison.

She dropped the thorn onto the floor and picked up the wet rag to gently dab at his leg, "I'm sorry Kish." She repeated. After the blood was wiped away she crawled to where his head was, and gently smoothed his emerald hair from his face, "Kish." she said softly willing him to look at her, when he had turned his head she continued, "Kish, that thorn was poisonous, and the poison got into your blood stream, I-I don't know how to...to stop it." Her hands were trembling and she choked over the words.

Kish closed his eyes for a moment, "There is only one way to stop that poison, Ichigo." He told her weakly, "But I don't think you'll want to do it."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with hope, "How, Kish? Tell me how, I'll do anything." Anything? Was she really willing to do anything to save his life? What if he said 'you have to trade your life for mine', would she do it? Yes. She couldn't let him die. It was her fault he was hurt. He didn't have to save her, but he had, and at a terrible price.

The young alien took a deep breath before looking up at her, "The only way to counteract this poison is with blood."

"But your already bleeding, and it's not doing anything!"

"No," He said shaking his head, he stopped that as his world spun, "No, it has to be your blood, kitten."

"My blood?" She asked, her voice trembling. See! See, he wants you dead!

"Yes, first you have to bleed on the wound, then I'd have to drink a few drops." He explained, clearly in pain.

Ichigo's face twisted up in discust. He had to drink her blood? Eww! "Don't worry," He continued, "You won't have to use much blood, that is, if you want to do it at all."

"I'll do it!" She quickly reasured him, moving back down to his legs and seeing that the ugly black color had spread. Quickly she glanced around the room, what could she use to cut herself? It would be easiest, she desided, if she just bit herself. She did have fangs after all, and they could deffinitely break the skin.

Taking a deep breath she brought her wrist to her mouth, closed her eyes, and bit down, hard. It worked, she could taste the metalic flavor of her blood seeping into her mouth.

Still shaking, she placed her bleeding wrist over his torn leg, and let a few drops fall to mix with his own blood. Then she shakely moved back up to his face. Before she put her wrist to his mouth, she arranged them so his head was in her lap. She cupped his cheek with one clawed hand and turned his face slightly, putting her bloody wrist to his lips.

Slowly his lips opened, and he cautiously licked her wrist, sending waves of shock up her arm. Then he started to suckle the wound, drawing the blood from her veins into his mouth. One of his pale hands was holding her wrist, the other was resting on her leg.

After a few moments he stopped sucking, and just licked all the blood from her wrist, then pulled it away from his mouth, "There," He said, his voice still faint, "That should work. Thank you." His eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

He was sleeping? Not that that really surprised her, he was probably worn out. Her uninjured hand touched his hair, pushing it back so she could see his ear. It was larger then a humans ear, and pointy. There was an earing in it as well, very sexy. Her fingers gently started tracing the unique design, as she contemplated the stange boy in her lap.

Kish looked so peiceful laying there, his face nestled contentedly in her lap. She felt bad for how she had treated him, guilty that she hadn't trusted him more. Yes, he had attempted to 'kill' her, but if that were true, then why would he save her? No, she must have misread him, his feelings for her were sincere. Maybe she'd give him a chance after all.

* * *

**_Well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to:_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
